1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a backlight unit with a slim structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs) that is currently widely used. An LCD device generally includes two substrates that include field-generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the field-generating electrodes, the LCD device rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control an amount of light passing therethrough.
An LCD device includes a backlight unit. A backlight unit can be classified as a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type, based on a position of the light sources.
Recently, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), in which have low-power consumption and high efficiency, have become more widely used as a light source of the backlight unit.
A backlight unit may include a light source module that includes a plurality of LEDs mounted on a single printed circuit board (“PCB”).
The LEDs are disposed on a light-source circuit board. A width of the light-source circuit board can affect a size of the backlight unit.